El pensamiento inmarcesible
by Tawagoto Speaker
Summary: Post-ep 14x15 "Truth or dare". Reid reflexiona sobre lo que es el amor y cómo lo ha contemplado tan de cerca.
1. Chapter 1

**El pensamiento inmarcesible**

**Sé que debería de continuar Fragmentos, pero quería escribir algo que ha rondado mi mente desde que vi el último episodio de la temporada 14. Sinceramente, no es lo mejor que he escrito (de vez en cuándo se me salía lo romántico, y es un poco soso). Pero igual quería "colgarlo" aquí.**

* * *

**Reid reflexiona sobre lo que es el amor y cómo lo ha contemplado tan de cerca.**

* * *

El reloj hacía tic-tac en la pared, marcando de las 02:00, la luz de la luna se había encontrado un espacio, un resquicio por el cual colarse en la ventana, y ahora yacía allí, tocando levemente el piso de madera frente a él, las motas de polvo danzaban ante sus ojos, al azar.

Su dedo giraba perezosamente sobre la mesilla donde estaba su libro, haciendo una espiral o mejor dicho la espiral áurea; la sucesión infinita se reproducía en su mente _21, 34, 55, 89, 144, 233, 377, 610…_

Contaba cada número en el proceso; ni aún así pudo deshacer el pensamiento anudado a la superficie de su mente.

_"Spence, uhmm, yo… yo siempre te he amado. Y siempre me ha dado miedo decirlo. Y sé que es algo demasiado complicado para decirlo ahora. Lo siento, tenías que saberlo"._

Su voz se reproducía en su cabeza –_y era en esos momentos que odiaba pero también amaba a su memoria_\- ¿cómo podía ella decir tal cosa?

Desde ese día no había parado de analizar internamente cada una de sus palabras, desde el contexto lingüístico hasta sus microexpresiones; como en su mirada se notaba el miedo, el pánico de que uno de los dos podía haber muerto allí mismo, y la manera en la que apartó su mirada, avergonzada… Y el estallido, la detonación de su arma que culminó tan atroz en inverosímil circo.

No habían cruzado muchas palabras desde entonces, un día después de tal revelación erala boda de Rossi, para ninguno de ellos tenía sentido hablar de ello, pero al verla llegar del brazo de Will, no supo interpretar sus propias emociones; ella parecía aferrarse a su esposo, pero no de una manera natural, usual, no, ella se aferraba a Will como si se podría desvanecer, dejándola allí, para encararlo. Parecía aferrada a lo más estable que tenía en su vida –y con razón- se dijo.

No pudieron evitar mirarse de soslayo, preguntándose tímidamente si de ahora en adelante así serían sus intercambios, tensos. Y a él se le hizo un sabor amargo en la boca, la timidez ya no existía entre ellos desde hacía tiempo, no después de aquel partido de fútbol. Las palabras de Emily pronta y equívocamente atravesaron sus oídos, se establecieron en su interior, dejándolo aún más confuso sobre sí mismo, más de lo que ya se sentía. Había querido dejar el lugar, de hecho, lo necesitaba, pero algo en su interior –tal vez su nobleza- no se lo permitió.

Pronto, ella estuvo a su lado, queriendo iniciar una torpe e incómoda conversación, la sintió lejana e inalcanzable, son sus disculpas y sus dedos moviéndose nerviosamente. Volvió a preguntar "¿Verdad o reto?" –y ahora se reprendía- después de lo que parecía una eterna tortura silenciosa, ella respondió "Verdad" ¡Y allí estaba! ¡Necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios! Una vez más… o por primera vez, por primera vez fuera del agua y en calma, y luego Emily había venido mágicamente, y al rescate, que parecía ser sólo para Jennifer, y terminó siendo para ambos.

Y así había sucedido todo, desde ese momento se sentía en una burbuja, una que no quería por temor a lo de allá fuera, tenía miedo…Y en la soledad de su sala de estar se dio cuenta del porqué.

Temía no ser amado, sí, él, el chico torpe que había crecido prácticamente solo, algunas veces con su madre velando por su bienestar, y muchas otras quedando a la deriva mental de una enfermedad que dominaba cada resquicio de la mente de Diana. Se había acostumbrado a ser olvidado, a ser dejado a un lado. Ese mismo chico que había perdido a todo cuánto él llegaba a estimar –Elle, Gideon, Emily, Morgan, Hotch- y hasta su más grande amor: _Maeve_.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a llorar por el recuerdo de un alma tan preciosa, de una voz tan pura y **real**.

Volvió a llorar porque fue ella –después de su madre- quién lo amó sin condiciones, sin haberlo conocido más allá de sus cartas, sus pensamientos y su voz, y se preguntó –como millones de veces antes- ¿Cómo alguien podía amarlo de tal manera?

Porque amarlo como lo amaba su madre, aún con todos sus destrozos, era incondicionable, carente de sentido e irónicamente tan cuerdo. Porque amarlo como lo había amado Maeve era único, inefable, étereo y mondo… Porque amarlo como pretendía Jennifer, era inconcebible y para él anhelable.

Su lógica falló, su lado filosófico entró en escena debatiendo a su raciocinio.

_"¿Qué era el amor?"_

¿Qué era, si no la necesidad de sentirse importante? ¿Era acaso algo tan amorfo como completo? ¿Era acaso la constante que le daba sentido al universo? ¿La inherencia del todo? ¿Y qué tal si era el contrario que era tan aceptado, el ajeno que era tan propio? ¿Era acaso aquello que hacía que todo girara y a la vez se detuviera?

Porque a su parecer el amor, después de todo, se sentía como algo más que hormonas y reacciones a ciertas circunstancias y personas; porque amar, era después de todo, ver aún cuándo las luces estaban apagadas; porque el amor era, después de todo, un eterno presente aún cuando todos se desvivían por un futuro exponencialmente incierto, inexistente.

Se había mareado entre tanto lío mental en el que se sumergió y en el que poco a poco se estaba ahogando, dejó de lado el patrón que ahora, inconscientemente volvió a trazar con su dedo. Se dirigió a la cocina, tratando de limpiarse los rastros de las lágrimas que habían descendido por sus mejillas, y se preparó una taza de café, luego de un momento reposando su cabeza contra la encimera, la tetera silbaba anunciando que el agua estaba hirviendo, al unísono con su móvil que timbraba en la mesa de café, anunciando una llamada entrante.

* * *

**Y cómo ven, es extraño, pero complaciente (al menos para mi persona), creo que será de dos capítulos o más, lo más seguro que el próximo capítulo sea sobre JJ, y el tercero (y probablemente último) sea sobre un punto de vista ajeno, como el de otro personaje, o un encuentro casual. No sé.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, me gusta leerlos, son alentadores. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, sé que me perdí por mucho, mucho tiempo. Tengo razones, estuve un par de días en el hospital y luego he tenido que ponerme al día con todas las tareas de la escuela, las obras, etc. El punto es que aquí estoy, lástima que este capítulo es muy corto (pero prometo compensarlos con el capítulo final).**

El llanto de un niño había llenado aquella blanca casa por un momento, con el pasar de los minutos fue remplazado por una suave respiración junto a otra, más o menos cansada. Michael había tenido una pesadilla y casi había despertado a su hermano mayor, Jennifer tuvo que tratar de que su pequeño volviera a dormir. Ahora, el sillón era ocupado por el niño rubio hecho casi un ovillo en un extremo, y su madre junto a él acariciando su cabeza.

Sin embargo, ella no había tenido éxito en recuperar el sueño y ahora meditaba.

Se sintió como verse en un espejo, se estaba desnudando meta-físicamente, sus pensamientos los develaba de a poco intentando ponerle cierto orden a éstos, a su mente vino un rostro familiar, un rostro que había mirado casi a diario por quince años, y le sobrevino –como de costumbre- ese extraño sentir, esa pequeña revolución civil, que lentamente se volvía una guerra mundial, una guerra que amenazaba con destruir su mundo interno; un fuerte estallido de adentro hacia fuera y la amalgama y destrozos que dejaba a su paso esa explosión.

Muchas veces había intentado darle un sentido lógico a toda esa vorágine casi infinita _"Es sólo la emoción de ver a un amigo" "Lo ves como un hermano"_. Pero no era así, ¡Y se reía de las absurdas refutaciones que se daba a sí misma! Ninguna respuesta lógica parecía acabar tal monólogo interno, uno que fluctuaba entre diversas emociones _–enfado, sorpresa, tristeza, euforia-_ …

Al final siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión… Era amor, tenía que serlo, porque ¿Qué otra cosa sería? Pero cortaba de raíz esos pensamientos que amenazaban con quebrantar su cordura ¡Ella no podía amar a su mejor amigo!

…

_¿Podía?_

Suspiró, volvía al punto de partida y tuvo que detener su reflejo mental antes de que mostrara un profundo abismo al que con un solo empujón podría caer. Decidió llevar al pequeño a su habitación; subió lentamente las escaleras con Michael a cuestas y sigilosamente abrió la puerta de la habitación que el pequeño compartía con su hermano mayor, lo dejó con suavidad en su cama y le besó la frente, salió y cerró la puerta, recostándose en ella con un ruidoso suspiro, volvió a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse hacia el sofá, las cortinas azules de la casa dejaban entrever la luz de la luna, que se colaba con cierta familiaridad por el ventanal.

El sueño se negaba a regresar, y ni Will estaba como para disimular una vieja rutina, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, volver a meditar sobre el asunto que tarde o temprano tendría que resolver con Reid. Eso era algo que ciertamente le aterraba, se movió incómodamente en el sillón y se pasó las manos por el rostro ¡ugh! Si tal vez no hubiesen estado en tal peligro inminente pudo haber mantenido la cabeza fría y sus sentimientos en control, tal vez su amistad no se balanceara de una cuerda floja sobre un abismo de desesperación e incomodidad.

Tenía mucho en que pensar, bajó su mirada hacia el pantalón de franela y evocó el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez luego de ese infernal momento; ese momento en el que no supo discernir las emociones que el avellana de sus ojos le transmitían, eran una espiral caótica. Al igual que su mente.

Pasaron un par de días sin hablar , había recordado que ansiedad dentro de sí había alcanzado niveles estratosféricos, hasta su esposo se lo había señalado y ella intentó obviar tal cosa, pero las pruebas allí estaban, Will probablemente sólo tendría que quitarse la venda que con el paso del tiempo se había colocado.

Y ahí estaba otra situación que derivaba de su dilema moral, _¿Qué pasaría con Will?_ Después de todo, ella lo quería, sí, pero _¿lo amaba?_ Y esa pregunta era la raíz de la segunda mayor disputa que venía gestándose en su interior, amenazaba con devorarla, acabarla.

Porque sabía en su interior que cualquiera terminaría dañado, si decidía seguir con la mentira o no que había creado, dañaría a su esposo, al hombre que siempre la había amado, que la valoró; pero también dañaría a Spencer, a su amistad –que ya había soportado y esquivado muchos obstáculos- y a sus hijos. También se dañaría ella.

Odiaba estar en una encrucijada, su corazón le gritaba mil y un cosas, y su razón le vociferaba otras mil, no podía simplemente decidirse de una vez por todas.

Un tintineo fuera de la entrada la hizo retomar su compostura, sus pensamientos sobre el final ruin de alguna de sus relaciones más importantes tendrían que esperarla. Secó las lágrimas que habían caído inconscientemente y puso su mejor sonrisa al momento en que la puerta se abría.

El cuerpo a contraluz daba un toque misterioso al que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, hizo un _tsk_, mientras rebuscaba algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y el rostro del detective se reveló. Su esposo denotaba cansancio y una mirada llena de resignación que no era propia de él, supuso que algo debió de haberlo molestado en el trabajo. En un momento lo averiguaría.

Cuándo su mirada se encontró con la de su esposo, éste sonrió torpe y… tristemente, era un tanto extraño, pero los invasivos y tortuosos pensamientos los empujó a un lado mientras lo saludaba en un murmullo.

-Hey ¿cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, bien… ¿qué haces despierta? Tú no me esperas despierta-la mirada del que se suponía debía de ser el hombre de su vida, la quebrantó ¡Demonios! Conocía muy bien como actuaba, aunque no conocía como habían evolucionado sus sentimientos, o en contraste con él, deteriorado.

-Michael tuvo una pesadilla y he bajado a consolarlo, y luego he vuelto a subir con él a su habitación.

-Ah, entiendo -Se acercó a besarla, y ella desvió su rostro de tal manera que sólo pudo colocar sus labios en su mejilla. Él tuvo que reprimir un suspiro y se separó de ella.

\- ¿Sucede algo Cher? -Le preguntó lentamente.

-No, sólo estoy un poco cansada. Eso es todo-Fingió un bostezo, y giró sus rostro a tiempo para entrecerrar sus ojos y reprenderse por mentir.

\- ¿Has estado cansada toda la semana? - Reprimió un bufido al decirlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos, ambos sabemos que no es sólo por el cansancio; ese caso te ha afectado demasiado, desde que regresaste de Los Ángeles has estado actuando extraña.

-Eso no es cierto Will…

-Claro que lo es, Cher. Y actuaste aún más extraño en la boda de Rossi, no me lo puedes negar.

\- ¿Pues quieres saber la verdad? es que ¡Sí!, si me afectó ese caso, ¡porque Spencer y yo casi fuimos asesinados!

-Entiendo, pero se supone que soy tu esposo, al menos deberíamos de hablar sobre esto, como lo hacíamos hace un tiempo.

-¡Ya, pero hemos cambiado! …_Yo he cambiado_-Lo último lo susurró lo más suave posible, procurando que Will no la escuchara. Pero ya era tarde, la había escuchado.

Los ojos del sureño se estrecharon y la miraron con el dolor destellando, sintió que su pecho se contraía ante tal mirada. Aún así... Tenían que hablar sobre ello, era ahora o nunca.

-Creo que tenemos de algunas cosas de que hablar, será mejor que te sientes.


End file.
